Four Weddings and a Funeral
by XxdemonickitsuneangelxX
Summary: This is a humourous story about your favourite gundam seed and gundam seed destiny characters tying the knot. As weddings are taking place other characters find the strength to be true to their own hearts. Read to find out exactly what I mean.
1. Miriallia

**Miriallia**

Miriallia walked into the cafeteria of the Archangel, a huge smile on her face. She took a seat beside Kira, Kuzzey, and Sai, who were having a heated discussion on whether coloured glasses looked good on people or whether they made them look like idiots.

"You'll never believe what happened to me," Miriallia said interrupting the two of them, much to Kira's relief. He was very tired of listening to Sai talk about how coloured glasses made him look cool, and a babe magnet. He had even mentioned his love life, much to Kira's dismay. Kira still felt relations between him and Sai were stressed, ever since Fllay had chosen Kira over Sai. But Sai had gone on to say he had completely put all that stuff behind him. In fact, he was grateful to Kira. He had told them his heart now belonged to a completely different woman. And although Kira was glad his friend seemed happy, he was also worried about how it would turn out if the girl didn't return his feelings. But Kira mentioned none of his fears to Sai, and simply encouraged him to express his feelings to the girl he loved and be confident.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Miriallia interrupted Kira's thoughts. Kira snapped to attention.

"Can't you just tell us?" Kuzzey whined.

"No. You have to ask," Miriallia insisted.

"Actually Miriallia, Sai wanted to talk to you about something pretty important," Kira said winking at Sai. "You guys should talk alone together."

"No, everyone has to be here, except Fllay. She's so annoying and I hate her, and – oh – Sai I'm sorry. I forgot you actually like Fllay," Miriallia said, looking embarrassed.

"Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't love Fllay anymore, I love-," Sai began but was cut off by Miriallia.

"You don't like Fllay? Thank God, I was beginning to think there was something horribly wrong with you," Miriallia said smiling at him.

"Yes well now Sai likes someone else," Kuzzey said. Sai turned a bright red.

"You do? Who is it? What does she look like?" Miriallia asked, interested. She had thought Sai was still in love with Fllay, but it seemed he had gotten over her, and not a moment to soon. She couldn't wait to hear the news.

"Well she has brownish hair and really pretty blue eyes. Her name begins with an M. The person I like is-," Sai said trying to be confident. Fllay had rejected him, but now staring into his true loves eyes he felt hope.

"Well it's really not important," Miriallia interrupted. "My news is better." She had just seen Fllay walk into the cafeteria and wanted to get out her news before Fllay could hear, and go sit down with them. "Dearka asked me to marry him. And I said YES!" Miriallia said holding up her left hand, where a small diamond ring was wrapped around the ring finger.

"What?" Sai said, almost choking on his drink. Kuzzey began hitting him on the back.

"You're all invited. It's in a week's time. We want to get it done with while we're in Orb," Miriallia explained, gazing dreamily at her new ring. "You'll all come won't you? You can bring dates, and you can bring that girl you liked Sai."

"Of course. I'm so happy for you," Kira said, happy his friend had found happiness.

"I can't go," Sai stated quickly. He looked down at the table top in defeat. How had he not seen this coming? He was filled with rejection and anger. First he lost Flay, and now Miriallia. And who was he losing all these women too? Those damn coordinators!

"I heard from a reliable source that you're marrying Dearka," Fllay said suddenly sitting down beside them.

"What reliable source? I saw you crouching under that table eavesdropping on our conversation, moron," Miriallia said rolling her eyes.

"Well I've just come over to tell you I'm not going to your stupid wedding," Fllay announced, as if she were the queen of Orb.

"You were never even invited," Miriallia laughed. "I don't like you, and you tried to kill Dearka, so what gave you the slightest idea we'd even allow you to come."

"Well you said Kira could bring a date – so it's obvious he was going to ask me," Fllay said. "Right Kira?"

"How can you just assume that? Why does no one stop to think of how I feel? I don't love you, Fllay," Kira said, getting angry, with tears in his brown eyes. Fllay gasped, unable to believe what Kira had just said.

"What a horrible thing to say! All you coordinators deserve to be killed!" Fllay shouted flinging her food tray in the air.

"That's enough Fllay," Kira said standing up, and leaving the cafeteria. Fllay ignored him, turning to Sai.

"You love me, don't you Sai? You'll bring me to Miriallia's wedding, won't you?" Fllay asked. "You must have known, Kira wasn't the one I really wanted."

"I'm right here, you know," Kira said, in the doorway of the cafeteria.

"I'm not taking you Fllay. I'm not going to Miriallia's wedding anyway," he said, sadly.

"Oh well, we'll save you a piece of cake, okay Sai?" Miriallia said leaving the cafeteria.

** At the wedding **

Athrun stood at the entrance to the church, welcoming the guests inside. There weren't many people, only close friends and family. "Naturals on the right, coordinators on the left," he said handing out pamphlets of the ceremony. He shook hands with Dearka's parents and pointed them to the front row on the left side of the church. He watched as they said hello to Miriallia's parents. Luckily none of the parents seemed to mind that their child was marrying someone different. He wished his own father had been so understanding.

Athrun looked back to see Kira get out of a dark blue car with Lacus, his former fiancée. He watched as their hands joined, and felt a jolt in his heart. He looked away, suddenly aware his heart was pounding. It was weird, why was he feeling this way whenever he thought of Lacus and Kira? Especially since he had a girlfriend of his own. _Is it possible I still have feelings for Lacus? _Athrun wondered as the two approached him.

"Hello Athrun, good to see you," Lacus said smiling at him.

"Lacus go on ahead, I'm going to talk to Athrun for a bit," Kira said.

"Sure, I'll be waiting inside," Lacus said, giving a small wave before entering the church.

"What's on your mind, Kira?" Athrun asked, curiously.

"It's Lacus, and coming to this wedding. I don't know what's gotten into her. All of a sudden she wants to get married. I don't know what to say to her. Of course I want to get married one day, but I'm not sure if I'm ready right now. And there's still this war to consider," Kira said, honestly. He had strong feelings for Lacus, but he wasn't sure if he truly loved her and wanted to marry her. He felt the best thing to do was to talk to Athrun about it. Somehow when he was talking to Athrun he couldn't hide things, and things he didn't even know he felt came pouring out.

"Well maybe you should break up with her. If you don't think she is the one, I mean," Athrun said, trying to hide his happiness. If Kira decided to break up with Lacus, maybe he'd have a chance to get back together with her.

"Maybe you're right. But what about you and Cagalli? Are things going well?" Kira asked politely.

"I'm not sure, I guess they're okay," Athrun said, his face red with guilt. What would Kira do if he knew Athrun was preparing to dump his sister for his girlfriend? It would not be pretty. But Athrun was a person who followed his heart, even if it put him in serious danger with Kira.

"Oh my, where do I sit?" Lacus said to herself. She looked around for a free space, and finally took a seat beside an elderly gentleman.

"Hello there, my name is Lacus," she said. The old man stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"She said her name is Lacus," his wife beside him said. The old man nodded, but still didn't speak to her. "Such bright pink hair, it must be dyed," the woman whispered in a loud voice.

"Or she could be one of those coordinators," the man said, in a hateful voice. Many people turned to stare at her, some of their gazes full of anger and hatred. She bit her lip, feeling out of place. It was strange, why were all the people around her looking as if they hated coordinators when they were attending the wedding of a coordinator? Suddenly Athrun's words popped into her head, 'Coordinators on the left'. No wonder she was so out of place!

"Oh my," she said standing up. "This isn't the coordinator side." She hurriedly shuffled over to the left, avoiding the stares of the people she was sitting with. Luckily she saw Kira heading towards her. The two stood at the back of the church waiting for Athrun to finish before they found seats.

"There isn't a lot of people here, aren't there?" Lacus said. "For our wedding I hope we have ten times the amount." Kira gritted his teeth in frustration. There she goes again, talking about their wedding, as if it were a set thing. Kira didn't even ask her to get married yet! And he wasn't even sure he wanted to get married.

"There's a war, Lacus. Not all people have the time to come to a wedding," Kira said trying to keep his anger under control. Whenever Lacus asked about their wedding he had always tried to change the subject, but it was getting to be too much! One of these times he was just going to burst.

"Your right, when you called to invite me to go to this wedding I wasn't sure if I could come or not. Probably lots more people were invited, but many had duties to attend to and had to ask themselves if they could make it to this wedding. War makes that question very difficult," Lacus said.

"How are you affected by the war?" Kira said catching her first sentence and ignoring the rest. "You're not fighting like I am. You're not contributing at all," Kira said. Lacus looked shocked.

"I am so contributing! My singing is keeping people from fighting and protecting people," Lacus said.

"What the hell can you protect when singing is the only weapon you've got?" Kira shouted angrily. He began walking down the aisle. Lacus followed quickly. She took a seat as Kira stood in the aisle, staring at nothing.

"What are you doing Kira?" she asked, concerned at his behaviour. "Sit down, beside me."

"I can't do that," Kira said softly. "I can't sit on the coordinator side. Not when some of my friends are on the natural side, I'm declaring myself neutral," Kira said taking a seat in the middle of the aisle.

"Kira, stop being stupid. We're not at a battlefield, we're at a wedding," Lacus said, but Kira ignored her. "How's the bride supposed to walk by?"

"I'm not moving," Kira declared earnestly.

"If you don't sit down right now, I'll never speak to you again," Lacus informed him. She was starting to get embarrassed, after all the whole church was staring at them.

"You know what, that would be a blessing," he said.

"Kira, how could you say something like that? Does this mean we're breaking up?" Lacus said in shock.

"I suppose so," Kira said. "From now on there will be no woman in my life. I have to devote myself to ending this war."

"What will I do?" Lacus said, staring at the bald head of the man in the row in front of her.

"You have your singing," Kira said helpfully.

"You know, I think I'm going to become a nun," Lacus said.

"I think you'd be excellent at that," Kira offered.

**Hello to all those who know me and those who don't! So I decided to write a Gundam Seed fic. My third story… how will I finish all of them?? Well this one won't be too many chapters, less than 10 for sure, and the chapters won't always be this long either. And Gundam Seed Destiny people will be introduced in Chapter 3. Until next time. XxDKAxX. **


	2. Dearka

**Dearka**

A figure in grey sneaked into the church, just as the ceremony was beginning. She quickly dodged to the left, behind a large pillar to avoid being seen. She trailed along the wall, watching the ceremony. Miriallia had finished walking up the aisle and was standing beside her husband to be. Invited or not, there was no way she was going to miss this ceremony. She was supposed to be popular, and if Miriallia was stupid enough not to invite her, then she was going to pay the price. She could not endure the insult of not being invited, and had devised a plan to sneak in and ruin the wedding.

She had planned to object when the priest asked for objections and then say Miriallia was a terrorist, who sold natural secrets to the coordinators. And the proof was right in front of them. After all her husband was a coordinator. Miriallia would then be arrested and spend her wedding night in jail. It was perfect revenge.

Unfortunately the ceremony had just started, and it still seemed a long time before the priest would ask if anyone had any objections. She would just have to try and wait, unnoticed until the right time. However someone noticed her standing at the side. It was a coordinator, with light blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hello," he said giving her a little wave. The grey figure watched with suspicion. She could tell straightaway that this man was a coordinator. How dare he have the nerve to talk to her!

"Would you like my seat?" he asked politely, standing up. The figure in grey gasped loudly, throwing her head back dramatically. Her large hood fell off revealing her pink hair.

"I don't want any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!" she said, a little louder than she realized. The whole church had heard her, and Miriallia looked about ready to kill her.

"What are you doing here, Fllay," Miriallia asked, her eyes narrowing.

Fllay looked around, wondering how she should react. That stupid coordinator had blown her plans for revenge, and added another reason on her list of reasons why she hated coordinators. "I'll just let myself out," she said trying, and failing, to sound dignified. Miriallia sighed, disappointed that Fllay had ruined the most important day of her entire life. Dearka grabbed her hand, able to read her thoughts exactly.

"Don't worry, love. She's gone, and nothing can ruin this day for us, so cheer up," he said, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Miriallia smiled, feeling better already, but there was something that might cheer her up even more.

"Forgive her everyone. She's mentally deranged," Miriallia announced, getting revenge on Fllay, before turning back to Dearka, who had a smirk on his face to match Miriallia's own.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Kira even found himself shedding some tears. It was clear that Miriallia and Dearka were very much in love, and it was touching. This is what he was fighting for. These small but cherished moments in peoples lives. _One day I might be standing up there_, he thought suddenly, but he pushed that thought away before he could think about who he would be standing with. He watched as Miriallia and Dearka ran down the aisle, hand in hand, and into a limo waiting out front.

"We'll see you all at the reception hall," Dearka called out before they left. People started leaving the church; some stayed talking and catching up with old friends. Some stayed to enjoy the quiet atmosphere of the church, with its huge domed ceiling and stained glass windows. And one young girl stayed to ask the priest about becoming a nun. Unfortunately the priest had a lot to drink before the wedding and to escape from peeing his pants in front of the entire congregation he had run off to the nearest bathroom at the soonest possible second. Lacus stood waiting for the priest to finish, so lost in thought she didn't hear a young boy approach her.

"Hello," the boy said.

"Hello," Lacus said, not entirely back to reality. She was still thinking about her great idea of becoming a nun, and all the good she could do people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm quite a big fan of yours Ms. Clyne," the boy said.

"You can call me Lacus, or soon to be Sister Lacus. Whichever you prefer," Lacus said, not really paying attention.

"I think you're an incredible singer. And your songs are so inspiring," the boy said. Lacus was brought back to reality with this comment. She always liked being appreciated and admired. She looked at the boy for the first time. He had light green hair and expressive brown eyes and looked vaguely familiar.

"You look familiar. Have we met before? What's your name?" Lacus asked.

"My name is Nicol Amarfi," Nicol said. Lacus gasped. Now she remembered where she had seen his face. At a memorial held for him.

"But aren't you dead?" Lacus said, feeling ridiculous as she did so. How could he be dead when he was standing right in front of her?

"Yes well. This sort of thing happens a lot. You think someone's dead and then wham! There they are, running around again. People should really make sure of things before getting people all worked up and holding memorials," Nicol said. Lacus nodded her agreement. They stood in silence for a minute. "Don't you just love weddings?" he asked to end the silence.

"Yes! I love weddings," Lacus said, getting excited.

"I also love weddings, but I truly love the piano," he said, with a far off look in his eye.

"You love music too? We're so much alike," Lacus said happily.

"I love the piano, do you love the piano?" Nicol asked.

"Actually I love Haro, and he's not alive, so we both love music and things that are not alive," Lacus said, by way of making peace. She was worried he would get upset if she said she actually detested the piano, so she avoided the question entirely.

"We like so many similar things," he said. "I'm starting to think its true love," he said, gazing into her eyes. The priest suddenly came out of the restroom. He spotted Lacus and headed over to her.

"Did you wish to speak to me about something?" he asked. Lacus looked from Nicol to the priest, and then turned back to Nicol. At that moment all thoughts of becoming a nun vanished from her head.

"I want to be married to this man as soon as possible," she said instead.

Athrun watched Cagalli and Kira talking at the church. For some reason he was feeling jealous again, but how could he when Lacus was nowhere to be seen? Maybe he was only jealous of the relationship that Kira had with Lacus, and wanted the same for him and Cagalli. It was too confusing to work out on his own, so he walked up to them with apprehension.

"We have to fight desperately," Cagalli was telling Kira, her loud voice echoing throughout the church. He looked at Cagalli fondly. His little loud-mouthed fighter. Annoying in a way, but he was so used to her by now most of her words were just ignored when she talked in that tone of voice. "What's up Athrun?" Cagalli asked as he joined them. Athrun looked at the two of them, his feelings suddenly becoming clear.

"I love Kira," he said softly. Cagalli's jaw dropped.

"What about me?" she asked, her voice filled with shock. Was this some kind of sick joke? She looked at Kira, who seemed just as surprised as she did.

"I love you too Cagalli," Athrun said, gazing at her fiery eyes. "I love you both." He stood in front of them, feeling their gazes tearing into him. He sighed loudly. He was never good at making decisions. Even as a child he could never decide what he wanted. He remembered his scarring experience at the ice cream store his mother had taken him to. The woman behind the counter had looked friendly enough, but she was secretly an evil woman, bent on reeking havoc in children's lives. She had asked what flavour of ice cream he had wanted, and he had stood for what felt like hours trying to decide. Vanilla, chocolate, vanilla. The sweat dripped down his forehead, his body felt numb as his brain battled back and forth. Cagalli shook him suddenly shaking him back to reality.

"You have to choose one of us," she said, supporting his arm. Athrun felt like screaming in frustration.

"You guys are twins. Can't you come together as a package deal?" he asked. Cagalli looked at Kira in exasperation. Kira simply shrugged.

"I'd be okay with that," he said. He had been a bit surprised when Athrun had declared his feelings so openly, but now that the initial shock was over he found he sort of felt the same way.

"Well I'm not. You can't have both of us, you have to choose," Cagalli shouted.

"Then I choose Kira," Athrun said, without a second's hesitation. He pushed Cagalli out of the way, and his hand grasped Kira's firmly.

"I love you Kira. Kira Yamato," Athrun said, leaning into him.

"Athrun, Athrun Zalla," Kira gasped out before Athrun's mouth was on his. Cagalli looked away, disgusted at the behaviour of her brother and ex-boyfriend.

It seemed as if everyone had left. The church was now empty, except for a pissed off Cagalli.

"I'm so pissed off," Cagalli shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Me too," another voice said. Cagalli looked to see a coordinator lying on the pew behind her. "I always lose to Athrun! First he's assigned the role of captain, and today he got to be Dearka's best man! What the hell's with that? Everyone knows that I'm best friends with Dearka," a pissed of Yzak said.

"That is pretty bad," Cagalli agreed.

"What about you? What are you pissed off about?" Yzak said, fascinated by the blonde girl.

"I just got dumped," Cagalli admitted. "Which doesn't make sense at all because I am the prettiest, smartest, most modest girl in Orb."

"At least you were dating someone. I'm a good looking, smart, modest coordinator and I've never even managed to get a girl to look at me twice," Yzak confessed. They both sat in silence for a minute, each contemplating who had it worse. The gears in Yzak's head were very slowly turning.

"You want a guy to go out with. And I want a girl to go out with. Hmm, maybe you can go out with me," Yzak suggested. Cagalli looked at him in surprise. He was without a doubt one of the ugliest guys she had ever laid eyes on. But which was worse? Having no boyfriend, or having an ugly one? As she weighed the matter in her head the church doors flew open.

"I object!" Sai shouted, running into the nearly empty church. He had plucked up his courage and was ready to break up this wedding. He would win Miriallia back with his confidence and determination. He looked around surprised only to see Cagalli, Kira's twin sister.

"Miriallia and Dearka left over an hour ago," Cagalli said checking her watch. Sai slumped to the floor.

"I'll never get a girlfriend," he said sadly. "Unless you go out with me?" He looked hopefully at Cagalli. She seemed to glitter with the beauty only a princess of Orb could possess.

Cagalli stared at him. She really felt bad for him. He was so so so very pathetic. But one look at him and there was no doubt in her mind that he would ever find a girlfriend. But how could she break it to him that she would never in a million years consider going out with him without hurting his feelings? The answer was simple.

"I already have a boyfriend," she said, grabbing Yzak by the arm. The two walked out of the church, Yzak overjoyed at his good fortune, Cagalli wondering how soon she could dump him and find somebody else. Sai sat all alone.

"I'm so alone," sighed Sai.

"You could always consider joining the priesthood," the priest offered. Sai shook his head, finding the life impossible.

"I will find a girl, so help me God. Or I will die trying."

**Hello. Here is Chapter 2 titled "Dearka" simply because it is his wedding. The next chapter will be on the next wedding, which if you haven't realized is Lacus and Nicol. But will all go smoothly for the coordinators who both love music? And is someone not who he seems? There's going to be another big twist. **

**Thanks soooooo much for the reviews!!! I really appreciated how people took the time to tell me parts they liked and suggestions. You guys are awesome! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!! XxDKAxX. **


	3. Lacus

Chapter 3 – Lacus

"Hey Kira, hurry up already! We're going to be late!" Athrun shouted, already in his dark suit and shoes waiting at the front door. He adjusted his tie, loosening it. He felt he was being strangled by it. Already he was getting bad feelings about the coming day. He just wanted to get it over with, the sooner the better. He just hoped it would pass without any major mishaps.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Kira shouted, running into the hall. He pushed his feet into his shoes and ran out the door before Athrun could yell at him for taking too long. Athrun shook his head and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. Kira had gotten into the elevator and had let the doors shut, leaving Athrun behind. Athrun sighed in annoyance as he clicked the button for the elevator to come back up. Did Kira seem overly eager to go to the wedding, or was it just his imagination? Was this a bad sign?

Kira was in the driver's seat when Athrun finally got down to the parking lot. As soon as Athrun was in the car Kira hit the gas, driving in silence. But his fingers drummed against the steering wheel, a sure sign to Athrun that he was nervous about something.

"Is something wrong?" Athrun asked, as Kira drove through another stop sign. You knew something was definitely wrong when Kira was breaking the law.

"I'm just not sure about this," Kira admitted, his eyes staying on the road, although what they were really seeing Athrun couldn't guess. He knew what Kira was talking about though. Kira didn't have to say her name but Athrun knew he was worried about Lacus.

"She's a grown up Kira, mature enough to make her own decisions," Athrun said quickly. Ever since they had received Lacus's wedding invitation Kira had been on edge. He would stare off into space and act clumsy. Sure he always did that, but now it was a lot more than usual. It made Athrun nervous to see Kira so agitated.

"Kira, there could only be one possible reason that you're worried about her. You still love her, don't you?" Athrun asked, although it nearly ripped him apart to say the words. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but in the back of his mind he kept wondering if maybe Kira wanted to be with Lacus instead of him. And now that the question was out he would finally know the truth, even if it was something he didn't want to hear.

"It's not what you think," Kira began, his eyes full of pity. Athrun looked away in disgust. If there was one thing he hated it was being pitied. "Lacus and I fit together so well Athrun. I don't know, I guess I didn't appreciate her enough. I realize now I love her, but I love you too. It's so hard for me. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't control my feelings. I don't know what to do," Kira ended sadly. At the end of every fight they had had Kira had ended it by saying he wasn't sure how he felt. It was getting sickening to listen to.

Athrun was sure of his feelings. He loved Kira, would do anything for him. But if Kira wasn't going to do the same then he didn't want him.

"Lacus is getting married now. There's nothing you can do about that," Athrun said, unable to keep the satisfaction from his voice. Once Lacus was married things would go back to the way they were at the beginning. Kira would be his again.

"I don't want it to end that way," Kira said so softly Athrun almost couldn't hear him.

"You're not going to say anything at the wedding, are you?" Athrun said, filled with a sudden dread. He had been hoping after today things would go back to normal, but if Kira told Lacus how he felt there was no telling what could happen.

"I wouldn't do that to Lacus," Kira said, his voice even. Athrun nodded, trying to ease his nervousness as they pulled up to the church. Lacus would get married, Kira wouldn't cause any commotion, and they could go back to being happy. But somewhere in the back of Athrun's mind told him he was lying to himself. There was no way their love could return to the way it used to be. He would never love Kira the same way. There would always be the weeks of fighting between them, and the fact the Kira was in love with someone else.

Athrun got out of the car and went into the church feeling angry. Guests were gathered inside and he spotted Cagalli talking to Yzak. There were many faces he didn't recognize though. Suddenly although he was surrounded by people Athrun felt very alone. He was about to get some air when he spotted Dearka, Miriallia and Sai sitting together.

"How's it going guys?" he asked taking a seat beside them.

"We're good, though I haven't seen my feet in weeks," Miriallia said smiling. Athrun laughed, eyeing Miriallia's huge belly. That was going to be one big baby.

"How many months left?" Athrun asked.

"Only three months left to go. Then I'll be back to my normal size," Miriallia said, gazing off into the distance as if she could already imagine her thin body. Athrun smiled weakly. He and Kira would never be able to have a baby, something he knew they both wanted one day. Maybe it would be better if they split. They'd each have a chance at a family. Who knew, maybe he could even get back together with Cagalli. Kira walked in and took a seat beside Sai, not even acknowledging Athrun sitting there.

"How are you doing Sai?" Kira asked feeling sorry for his friend. Since Miriallia's wedding Sai had been getting worse and worse. His hair had been falling out, and his eyesight was bad even with his yellow glasses. The last time Kira had talked to Sai had been very depressing. Sai hadn't gotten over the fact that Miriallia was gone very well. It must be hard for him, attending another wedding with Miriallia sitting there right there beside him. Especially since she was pregnant. But to Kira's shock Sai actually smiled at him.

"I found her Kira, the woman of my dreams," Sai said. His face seemed almost happy; it was astounding.

"What do you mean, I though Mir- I mean I thought you loved someone else?" Kira asked, twitching his head in Miriallia's direction.

"I'm finally ready to move on. Oh god Kira, she's so great. She's here at the wedding and I've been watching her and she's perfect for me," Sai exclaimed.

"Really? What's she like?" Kira asked, surprised to see Sai showing such an interest in a girl other than Miriallia. He remembered a time after Miriallia's wedding where Sai had stooped to an area of depression where he didn't speak to anyone and had considered suicide as a way out. Now he was making complete sentences. Kira was happy for his friend.

"I haven't talked to her yet, but I know she's nice and kind. Just picture a mix between Miriallia and Flay, and that's my perfect woman," Sai said, a dreamy look in his eyes. Kira resisted the urge to say something. If she was pretty and nice, then she might already have a boyfriend, which meant Sai was just going to end up getting hurt again. But Kira didn't have the guts to tell Sai any of this.

"Just be careful alright," was all he said.

"Don't worry. I've asked around and she doesn't have a boyfriend, so she's free for the taking. She's sure to be charmed by my intelligence and dashing looks," Sai said happily. Kira had begun laughing at that but he quickly changed it into a cough before Sai could notice. Even if she didn't have a boyfriend, the fact of anyone being charmed by Sai was hilarious.

"I'm going to talk to her. If we end up married, I want you to be my best man, because you're the best friend I've ever had, even if you did steal me fiancée from me," Sai said. Kira just nodded.

"Good luck," he said. Kira then spotted Cagalli and decided to say hello. Since Athrun had broken up with her to go out with Kira the twins hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. Still she was his sister, and he knew they couldn't keep fighting forever.

Athrun watched Kira walk away, and tried to concentrate instead on what Dearka was saying instead of watching where Kira was going.

"You're not fat okay?" Dearka said.

"What the hell are you saying? Can you see at all? Or do you think I'm stupid and I'll fall for an obvious lie. Oh I see how it is. I'm just a natural, not as smart as you coordinators. If you say I'm not fat then I'll be sure to believe you even though I have an incredible hump where my stomach is," Miriallia snapped sarcastically.

"But it doesn't mean you should stop eating. You need food and lots of it," Dearka said.

"I don't need to put on any more weight than I already have," Miriallia said stubbornly. Dearka sighed in exasperation and turned to Athrun.

"Athrun, tell her she doesn't look fat, and that she should eat," Dearka asked. Athrun looked at Miriallia, who was easily the fattest person he had ever seen. Her eyes were glaring at him, just daring him to say something to piss her off. He felt it would be best not to comment.

"Athrun – the future health of my baby depends on her eating right. Please, help me," Dearka begged. Even with the begging Athrun couldn't open his mouth to say the lie. Dearka groaned in frustration. "Fine, I'll get Yzak to help," Dearka said, scowling as he left. Miriallia put a hand on Athrun's arm.

"It's not that I don't eat. I just threaten I won't so that I can pig out without him seeing me as a pig," Miriallia confided. Athrun just nodded, thinking again how girls were evil, even nice ones like Miriallia.

"I'm going to find Kira," he said, leaving. Kira was talking to Cagalli, Athrun saw in relief, and not Lacus as he had originally thought. Cagalli was dressed in a tight red dress, showing off all her curves. As he approached he realized he still found girls attractive. But as he got closer Cagalli's face caught his eye. She wore a worried expression, and her voice was low and urgent as she talked to Kira.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked at Kira, waiting for him to tell Athrun the bad news.

"Cagalli overheard some people talking from Zaft. They're planning on assassinating you," Kira said in a dramatic voice.

"What the hell? Why would they do that? I'm a coordinator and I've spent years fighting for Zaft," Athrun said the shock apparent in his voice. He just couldn't believe it. His knees felt weak and he looked for a place to sit down. Unfortunately the church was getting louder by the minute. There were hardly any empty seats left. The wedding was about to start.

"It's because you went out with Cagalli. They feel you're a traitor to Zaft to have dated a natural, and not just any natural, but the princess of Orb," Kira explained.

"All you've ever cause me are problems!" Athrun shouted at Cagalli. Cagalli glared at him.

"Fine, don't ask for my help then!" Cagalli said, stalking off.

"When do they plan to-" Athrun asked, but Kira cut him off.

"Here. At the wedding," he said softly.

"Then we have to get out of here now," Athrun said, regaining his composure. He grabbed Kira's arm. "Let's go," he said impatiently. Kira didn't budge.

"Athrun, this is Lacus's wedding! We can't miss this," Kira said, as if Athrun were crazy for suggesting such a thing.

"Look, she's not marrying you Kira. She's marrying Nicol. Get your big head around that!" Athrun shouted. Kira looked as if he'd been slapped in the face, but for once Athrun didn't care. Nicol came walking over to them.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind, we're about to start. Can you please take a seat?" Nicol asked, before walking up to the altar. Athrun took one last look at Kira before walking out of the church. Kira ran after him, but stopped when he saw Lacus. She was gorgeous with a long puffy white dress and a veil covering her pink hair.

"Hello Athrun," she said, but Athrun stormed by without a reply. Kira stood frozen in front of her, unable to take another step. He waited for a greeting, but she didn't say anything.

"Lacus, congratulations," Kira finally broke the silence.

"Umm. Thank you," Lacus said, as if she didn't recognize him. It hurt him that she was acting this way. Maybe she was trying to forget him, or considered it bad luck to talk to him before her marriage. But something about her was off. Kira was trying to figure it out when a gust of wind blew into the church, knocking Lacus's veil off her head. Kira picked it up off the floor and handed it to her, still trying to spot what was wrong. Had she died her hair darker?

"Shit, it's dirty," Lacus said, taking the veil back from Kira. She brushed it off and placed it back on her head. Kira's eyes widened in shock at what Lacus had just said. He even took a step backward. Lacus had never sworn in her entire life. The music started and Lacus started up the aisle. It suddenly clicked in his brain that something was seriously wrong. This wasn't Lacus! It was an imposter! It looked like Lacus, and it sounded like Lacus, but he knew better than anyone how Lacus acted, and that was definitely not her! He ran up the aisle, cutting in front of the fake Lacus. He had to tell Nicol before it was too late. He had to speak. But he had promised Athrun he wouldn't say anything to stop the wedding. But he couldn't not reveal the secret. Besides, Athrun had already left the church, so he would never know what Kira had done.

"Stop!" Kira cried out. "That Lacus is an imposter!" He looked at the shocked faces of all the guests.

"No! I am the real Lacus!" the fake Lacus screamed out.

"Nicol, that isn't Lacus. You're marrying a fake," he warned. He waited for Nicol's shocked expression, or at least one of disbelief, but his face never changed. "You knew?" Kira asked softly.

"Of course I knew! I planned the whole thing," Nicol shouted. "I wanted to marry Lacus for the money! Come on, that girl is loaded! If I married her I'd be rich too," Nicol explained. Kira gasped. Nicol had only been after Lacus for her fortune? It was shocking.

"I thought I could easily trick her into thinking I loved her, but she's not as stupid as she looks. She started having doubts about whether I truly loved her or now. She realized the true reason I was marrying her, and of course she wanted to cancel the wedding. But I couldn't let her back down, not when I was so close. So I locked her up in my basement and hired this fake Lacus to be her instead. That way once we were married I could have access to all her fortune. And I'd keep her locked in my basement. And if she ever escaped I'd hire someone to kill her, just like I hired someone to kill Athrun," Nicol said.

"Nicol, how could you?" Athrun shouted in shock. He ran up the aisle to face Nicol. "I thought you loved the piano."

"Oh yes Athrun. I love the piano. I love it so much I want a huge house filled with thousands of pianos!" Nicol cried, in a voice that made him sound like a crazed maniac. The crowd started whispering, each staring at the fake Lacus, wondering how they could have mistaken her for the real one.

"I am the real Lacus, the real one," the fake Lacus shouted.

"You can stop. I already told them the truth, so you can shut up now," Nicol shouted at her.

"I am the real Lacus!" the girl said again. Nicol sighed.

"Nicol, you were so innocent. What happened?" Athrun asked, unable to believe his friend had become so twisted.

Nicol smiled. "It's the innocent ones you have to look out for," he laughed.

"Athrun what are you still doing here?" Kira asked. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I have to save Lacus," Kira said before Athrun could reply to his question.

"Kira, what about me?" Athrun shouted as Kira began running toward the exit of the church. "You're supposed to help me. I'm about to be assassinated, remember?" Athrun pointed out.

"Lacus needs me more," Kira replied.

"If you leave now, we're through Kira," Athrun shouted. Athrun had had enough. He was through putting up with Kira's garbage. It was clearly obvious who Kira liked better. Lacus was locked in a basement and he was about to be killed. Who was in more danger? But even though the answer was obvious Kira ran out of the church without a backwards glance.

Athrun took a seat, feeling down and depressed. He was going to die, alone and unloved by anyone. The crowd in the church had grown silent, all upset by the fact that Athrun was depressed.

"It could be worse," Miriallia said standing up.

"How? How could it possibly be worse?" Athrun asked, his voice cracking. He had lost Kira, and was about to be assassinated. He couldn't see what Miriallia could be talking about.

"Flay could be here. That would be worse. And just think, if they had figured out this earlier we wouldn't have been able to go to the reception. There's perfectly good food waiting for us that shouldn't go to waste," Miriallia announced. The crowd seemed to agree this was a plan, and many made there way out of the church.

"We'll give you a ride Athrun," Dearka offered. "You'll feel better once you've eaten." Athrun nodded, although he doubted food would help. He didn't think he'd ever feel better again.

Thank you so much for the reviews on the first wedding! Originally I was only going to write that, but then I decided to try to continue. I thought of the title Four Weddings and a Funeral because of the four main characters. But it doesn't really have anything to do with the movie. Next chapter will be posted soon, so review to find out what happens to locked up Lacus and assassinated Athrun. XxDKAxX.


	4. Kira

Chapter 4 – Kira Chapter 4 – Kira

Athrun followed Dearka and Miriallia down the aisle towards the exit. He didn't feel like spending time with his friends, but maybe it would be a comfort not to be alone in his last hours. Lots of people were following Miriallia's suggestion to go to the reception and not waste the food, but there were a handful of people left in the church. Athrun noticed a commotion at the door and hurried to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked a guy around his height. The guy looked up, his dark red eyes focusing on Athrun in surprise.

"Athrun," he muttered, glancing around.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Athrun asked. He had never seen the guy before in his life.

"Everyone knows you. You're famous," he said quickly. "Anyway. The problem is my girlfriend. She's afraid to go through the door."

"It'll crush Stellar. She'll die! She knows she will! The door will kill her!" Athrun looked over to see a blonde girl shivering near the door. He locked his eyes with her big blue ones, and noticed they were filled with fear.

"Come on Stellar. You can do it," the boy prompted, holding tightly to her hand. He tried to nudge her out the door.

"Shinn, you promised you'd protect Stellar! Why are you leading her into danger?" the girl asked, her voice full of horror and confusion.

"Here. I'll hold the door open as wide as it can go and then you can coax her through," Athrun suggested. The boy nodded and did what Athrun suggested. Once outside the boy turned to thank him.

"Thanks. You know, you're a really nice guy," he said. His voice sounded a bit surprised.

"I try," Athrun said, thinking of his role model of the perfect nice-guy, Kira.

"Well it was nice meeting you Athrun," the boy said.

"Nice meeting you too, err," Athrun said, forgetting the boy's name.

"Shinn Asuka," the boy said as he walked away with his girlfriend. Athrun waited until they were out of view and then ran to catch up with Miriallia and Dearka.

"Who were you talking to?" Miriallia asked when he caught up with them.

"Said his name was Shinn," Athrun said, helping her into the car.

"Shinn Asuka? Man, that guy is good. He only joined Zaft a few months ago and he's already one of the top pilots. I haven't seen a pilot like him since you and Kira," Dearka said.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Athrun said.

"Well, as we learned today, sometimes nice guys are deceiving," Dearka said, thinking of Nicol and the stunt he pulled with the fake Lacus.

"That's true," Athrun said quietly, thinking of an entirely different nice guy.

Lacus sat in the dark basement, unsure of what was going to happen to her. She had known Nicol was up to something, but she had never dreamed he could go so far. She had decided to break up with Nicol. Not only because she was starting to realize he only loved her for her money and status, but because she still had feelings for Kira. When kissing Nicol, she thought of Kira. While cooking, she thought of Kira. When feeding the birds she thought of Torii, which led her to think of his owner Kira. When she thought of Naturals, Orb, or girls, she thought of Cagalli, which led her to think of Kira. Everything she did ended with her thinking of Kira. Even being trapped in this basement alone reminded her of the time she had been held prisoner on the archangel. Back then Kira had rescued her, and she couldn't deny that in her heart she wanted him to come rescue her now as well.

When Dearka, Miriallia, and Athrun reached the reception hall they immediately lined up for food. Miriallia and Dearka quickly filled their plates and went to sit down, but Athrun took much longer. He stared at all the good food, wondering what would be appropriate for a last meal.

"You're in trouble," a voice said behind him. He turned to see a girl with dark red hair. She wore a long blue dress, and was holding an empty plate flat against her stomach.

"Who are you?" he asked, not recognizing her.

"The boy you were talking to before is named Shinn. He's been assigned to kill you," she whispered. Athrun stared down at her in shock, but she kept her eyes away from his. "There's another boy too, a blonde one. Watch out for them. I'll do my best to help, but be on your guard."

"Why are you telling me this?" Athrun asked.

The girl hesitated. "I saw what you did to help Shinn. He's at a really rough time in his life, and I know he really appreciated it. There's not enough nice people in the world, so I guess I don't want to sit by doing nothing while one is killed right in front of me," she said.

"You were at the wedding, weren't you?" Athrun laughed without humour. "Didn't you know nice guys are deceiving?"

"I guess I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt," she said. She looked up for the first time, and Athrun saw she had amazing dark blue eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled. "Meyrin," she said. Athrun looked away and when he turned back to her she had disappeared. He took some pasta from the buffet and went to sit down beside Miriallia.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Dearka asked immediately. "She was hot."

"I'm right here you know," Miriallia said. She had finished all the food on her own plate and was starting on the food on Dearka's plate.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Dearka said. "Who is that girl who is almost as hot as Miriallia, the hottest girl, natural or cooridinator, alive, even when she has a stomach the size of a watermelon?"

"Damn straight," Miriallia interjected.

"Her name was Meyrin," Athrun said.

"You know I think I saw her checking you out at the church. You should ask her out, I mean, since you're done with Kira," Dearka suggested.

"Okay fine. If I live through this day I will ask her out. Are you happy?" Athrun said. He knew there was little chance of his survival. Meyrin had said Shinn was here to assassinate him, and even Dearka had owned up to Shinn being one of the best pilots in Zaft.

"I'll hold you to it," Dearka said, interrupting Athrun's thoughts.

"If I do die today, don't let Dearka speak at my funeral," Athrun said to Miriallia.

"Sure thing," she said.

Lacus heard a loud crash from the top of the stairs, followed by two loud thumps. She stood up in fright, wondering what was going on. The door burst open and Kira stepped in.

"Kira!" Lacus cried out in joy. She ran towards him, her arms outstretched.

"Lacus, I'm so glad you're safe," Kira said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kira. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to marry Nicol when I was still in love with you," Lacus said.

"You still love me?" Kira asked.

"I never truly stopped," Lacus whispered. Kira pulled her closer and kissed her.

"We should head back before your guests get too worried," Kira suggested. Lacus took Kira's hand and they walked out together.

"Thank you for coming for me," she said.

"I love you Lacus. Whenever you're in trouble I have to do something. I'll always be there to rescue you," Kira said.

Athrun left the bathroom and started to make his way back to the dining room when he ran into Shinn. Before Athrun could react Shinn had pulled a gun from his suit pocket and pointed it at Athrun's chest.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I know you're a nice guy, but orders are orders," Shinn explained.

"Shinn. You can't be serious. Whoever is giving you these orders is wrong! You know I'm a nice guy, so why are you doing this? You're being manipulated Shinn," Athrun said. He figured as long as he kept Shinn talking it kept Shinn from shooting. Plus Shinn seemed like a reasonable guy. Maybe there was a chance Athrun could convince him not to kill him.

Shinn hesitated at Athrun's words, lowering the gun slightly.

"He's filling your hear with lies Shinn. Don't listen to him," a voice called out from behind Athrun. Athrun turned to see another man, with long blonde hair. He also held a gun in his hand, and his eyes were a lot colder than Shinns. "Think of your duty Shinn. You have to kill him. He can't be allowed to live."

"Rey," Shinn whispered.

"I have no intention of dying like this," Athrun said. "Just listen to me for a second Shinn, please."

"Shinn. Don't let him fool you. You have to kill him. You said it yourself. That for the cause you will fight against any enemy," Rey screamed.

"Use your brain to make your own decisions. Don't just blindly fight because others tell you to," Athrun said.

"Dammit," Shinn said, torn between wanting to follow orders and not wanting to kill Athrun.

"If you don't kill him, I will," Rey cried out. He pulled the trigger just as Meyrin ran up out of nowhere. She hit Rey's arm, causing the shot to miss Athrun and the gun to fly out of Rey's hand. Athrun grabbed the gun with one hand, and Meyrin with the other and ran out of the building. Meyrin ran ahead to get her car. Athrun saw Rey get up and take Shinn's gun. He gave chase, blindly shooting at them. Athrun fired a few well-aimed shots but Rey jumped behind a car.

"Get in," Meyrin shouted, as Athrun waited for Rey to reappear. He took one look at her frightened face and got in, slamming the door behind him. Meyrin took off, but one of Rey's bullets shattered the glass in the back window.

"I'll kill you both!" Rey shouted after them.

"You helped me, but you put yourself in danger," Athrun pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Shinn's not a bad guy. I hope he doesn't get in trouble about not shooting you. And well Rey is just crazy Rey," Meyrin said. Athrun didn't know what to say. At first he had thought Shinn was a nice guy, but that opinion had quickly changed when he learned Shinn was going to kill him. But in the end Shinn hadn't been able to pull the trigger. In a way it reminded him of Cagalli. "Anyway, where should we go?"

"They'll definitely be looking for us. So nowhere is safe," Athrun said. "They'll check my apartment, and yours too. Why don't we go back to the church? No one would think to look there. We can spend the night there and think of a plan tomorrow," Athrun suggested.

"Right," Meyrin nodded. They parked five blocks away from the church and ran there. Inside it was quiet and peaceful, and it instantly relaxed Athrun. He lay down on a pew, tired of running. Meyrin paced the aisle.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked, her voice frightened.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We can hide out in Orb until things settle down a bit," Athrun said.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Meyrin asked. "I promise not to cause any problems, just don't leave me behind."

"Of course not. We'll stick together," Athrun promised. Meyrin nodded, trying to smile. "Relax, no one will find us here."

Kira escorted Lacus into the reception hall, where everyone clapped and cheered to see she was safe.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for worrying you. Believe me when I saw I am the real Lacus Clyne," she announced. Everyone cheered again. "I see while I was missing everyone pigged out on the food," she said, noticing the empty buffet. Miriallia kept her face down. "Now I everyone should make their way back to the church. You all have a wedding to attend," she said in her singsong voice. Cagalli stood up in shock.

"What? You're still going to marry Nicol, after all he did to you?" Cagalli cried out.

"No, what's wrong with you? What kind of person would agree to marry someone they didn't love? No matter what the reason, that kind of behavior is pathetic," Lacus said. Cagalli blushed and quickly sat down. "I will be marrying Kira, if he'll have me," Lacus said, turning to Kira. Kira looked at her in surprise.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," he said.

"No one will bother us here," Athrun said. As soon as the words left his mouth the door burst open. Meyrin gave a short scream and quickly went to sit down by Athrun. Athrun looked at the huge crowd, but there was no sign of Shinn or Rey. They had given up for now. Dearka spotted Athrun and went to sit beside him. Athrun introduced him to Meyrin.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Dearka asked. Meyrin shook her head shyly.

"I was just about to," Athrun said, glaring at his friend. "Will you go out with me Meyrin?"

"Of course," she said. He hadn't thought she'd say no. She wouldn't have risked her life for his if she didn't at least like him. But he felt happy nonetheless when she said yes. Especially when he saw Kira with Lacus. They spoke to the priest, who had come out to see what all the noise had been. The old priest smiled.

"There will be a wedding today after all," he announced cheerfully. Kira spotted Athrun, and his expression showed he was shocked to see him there. Athrun put his arm around Meyrin, trying to give Kira a sign to say he didn't have to worry about him. In reality, he was still hurting over the idea that Kira could leave him so easily for Lacus, but he also knew they would be happy together.

Athrun noticed Miriallia and Dearka cuddle together, probably remembering their own wedding day. He looked at Meyrin, who smiled up at him, and even though he had lost Kira and had almost been killed, he thought the day hadn't turned out that badly.


End file.
